sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JoePlay
Hi JoePlay! This is SolarCat55, one of the admins from the SGPAwiki (sgpa.wikia.com) Sorry it took a while to get back to you, but I decided to put this page together so you have a better organized idea about what I would like if it's possible: http://sgpa.wikia.com/wiki/SGPA_Wiki_Wish_List_and_To_Do Just focus on the LAYOUT CHANGES WISH LIST section. In general, I'd like to make some changes to the main page, but I'm not sure it's possible. I'd like for links to profiles to be randomized, much the same way it is if you were to go to th profiles category. I'd like a couple of links to go directly to specific page layout builder templates instead of having users choose from a list. Right now, I just had it so that the page name that isn't found shows up and tells people where to go. Also not sure if a featured character's profile on the right sidebar can also be randomized and an exerpt from the profile itself can show up. Right now it's being done maually, but it would be nice for it to change evey few days or so automatically. I also had some questions about how to do some things like a collapsible info box. I don't know how to get it to work right now. Also, I am unsure why teh table of contents box won't show up on pages created by the Page Layout Builder. If you could help with these things, it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! Solar Cat 20:29, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Joe. I was having a lot of trouble with direct linking due to the markup language that automatically gets inserted whenever you type in a link. I found out how to work around it through. So that is good. I ran into some trouble with the option tags though and randomly generating. I don't know where to put them or how to get them to work? The images don't display. For example, here's me fidding around with them: http://sgpa.wikia.com/wiki/Template:CharPortalRandom If you can fix the code so that it works, that would be greatly appreciated! I will be able to learn the proper format if it's done correctly once, I think. Though this method seems to be tedious as it would require typing in all of the random options possible? I wonder how Wikia does it for itself when you go into a category. I'd be happy just to take the code that it uses to redisplay it on the main page. Table of contents tag works like a charm! I'm still stumped on the show/hide tags for the info boxes, but I'll try to figure something out eventually. Solar Cat 21:47, October 18, 2011 (UTC) : 'Hey again, Joe! ' : Thanks for clearing that up! Guess I will be spending some hours manually making the randomized profiles thing work for all the characters. I was just hoping for something more automatic because I know there will be more characters added constantly. : And are you sure you didn't somehow do the show/hide stuff for me? I SWEAR that for a few hours it was actually working on the profiles (although it was also hiding the last section when it shouldn't, but I didn't mind in the least)! But now it's back again to having no show/hide options. I know I was not seeing things. : Solar Cat 07:43, October 19, 2011 (UTC)